One Step Closer
by Hestia28
Summary: It all starts with a step. One step closer and you gain a new friend. One more step and you're their rock. Their savior. One more step and their heart is just within reach. Just one step. Jelsa. Song-fic. Two-Shot.


**_A/N: Hello everyone! I know I've been gone a long time but real life was kicking me in the ass and I hardly had any time for anything else. But I am back in the world of fanfiction! I will be uploading all my other stories as well! But first my friend wanted me to write a Jelsa fic but she did not specify which genre. I am evil like that. But this is the first chapter and I will be uploading the second later today. I'm evil but not that evil. Anyway enjoy and review!_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Elsa or Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. Or the song A Thousand Years**

* * *

 ** _Heart beats fast_**

She stood there scared yet hopeful as he sat on the window sill of her open window holding out his hand where a snowflake was floating. His vibrant blue eyes were kind and shining with laughter and joy. Her heart we beating loud and clear in her chest and she feared he could hear her. But seeing him smile she suddenly felt comforted. Hearing him speak made her smile the brightest she had in her life. "I'm just like you."

His name was Jack Frost, and he was the Spirit of Winter. But that did not matter to her. Nor did it matter that no one else could see him. She knew she could, and she knew why. For so long she had wanted to believe that there was someone else out there. Someone who would have the same powers as her. Someone who would teach her to control them. So when she read the myth on Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, one who had control over snow and ice just as she had, Elsa had dared to hope and believe. She had carried that belief with her since childhood, even when she turned seventeen, and was a year away from becoming an adult. She saw him peering through her window, as she amused herself with a few dancing snowflakes, and had cried out in shock. He had been surprised at her crying out, though later he had whooped with joy. Because her fright meant she could see him, which no one had ever done before.

It was the beginning of a friendship.

For either of them.

 ** _Colors and promises_**

Blue was happiness for her.

Amber was anger.

Purple when she was sad.

Red when she was frightened.

But what about White?

Pure white ice was certainly new. And as she gazed at the little figurine of Jack she frowned in thought. They had always been blue in the past. Why White now?

Maybe because she had made that little figurine while making a promise?

A promise that she would fulfill till the end of time.

Promise that she would never forget about him.

Ever.

 _ **How to be brave?**_

"I can't do it Jack!" Her voice was broken, a sob catching in her throat as she fell to her knees in front of her friend, her arms wrapped around herself in an attempt to feel less alone. Less frightened. But with her parents gone, the room completely frozen because of her powers, her sister having just left her, after sitting for hours against the door, Elsa had never felt so alone.

"Yes you can! Elsa look at me!" Warm hands cupped her cheeks tilting her head to look in her eyes. His hands looked cold but to her they were warm. "You're stronger and braver then you will ever know." He whispered, his voice strong." You will rule Arendelle. The fairest Queen the world has ever known. Brave and strong for her people even when she had just lost her own parents."

 _ **How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

All her life she had lived afraid. Afraid for the people around her. Afraid for her parents. Her sister. Afraid of herself. Her powers. The one thing that set her apart from all those around her. But she only saw that as a bad thing. It made her feel like an outsider. They made her feel unsafe. They could be destructible. They could be horrifying. Which was why she was so afraid when she found the true extent of her feelings for Jack.

 ** _But watching you stand alone,_**

Sometimes she envied Jack. He had complete control over his abilities. He never made a single mistake. He never let his emotions rule him, which was what she had always done. But right then watching him stand on the balcony of her deceased father's study, she could not help but wish that he may have someone he would love. Like she loved him.

 _ **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**_

He took away all insecurities. He took away every bad feeling. He was her friend. He vowed to help her no matter what she went through. She had accepted it graciously, as a future Queen should, but as soon as he had thrown a snowball at her she had quickly burst into laughter tackling him to the ground like she used to do when she was still a teenager.

 _ **One step closer**_

 _ **Time stands still**_

With him it felt like she could do anything. He brought the laughter she had never thought herself to be capable of. With him time simply stood still. With him everything made sense. Her powers. Her smiles. Her heart. And her love for him.

And when he gave her the necklace as a gift for her coronation Elsa could not help the smile as she clasped the snowflake shaped necklace around her neck. And as it rested beneath the fabric of her coronation gown, cool against her otherwise trembling body it gave her all the strength she needed to believe in herself, even for a little while, as she felt the crown being placed upon her head.

 _ **Beauty in all she is**_

Elsa tilted her head watching Jack curiously as his cheeks colored. His normally pale face was red, or rather his cheeks were, and for reasons unknown to her, he would not meet her eye. He had been acting weird. Perhaps it was the fact she had left and was now living in a palace she made herself? Or maybe her dress, it was rather strange, but she liked it. Or perhaps the necklace he gave her which still hung around her neck. And when he complimented her, her own cheeks flushed her heart beating fast and loud in her chest, as she smiled shyly.

 _ **I will be brave**_

"Promise me!" Jack exclaimed his voice pleading as he knelt in front of her. Elsa sobbed loudly as she shook her head. "I can't Jack." She whimpered her arms hugging her chest as her legs trembled underneath her. Suddenly she felt his arms wrap themselves around her pulling her close, hugging her tightly. Elsa stiffened at the contact, having not touched another human in so long. But as she felt him drop a soft kiss on top of her head her erratic breathing began to steady, her sobs quietening as she gripped the front of his shirt tightly afraid he would disappear or worse, that he would recoil from her. Or that she would hurt him like she did her sister. But Jack did nothing of the sort. Instead he simply pulled her closer. "Promise me you will be brave Elsa." She nodded. "I will be brave Jack." Neither of them noticed how the palace around them seemed to glow white.

 ** _I will not let anything take away_**

"No!" The scream was filled with anguish. One that ripped through the very souls of those who heard it. No one knew why she shouted, they were too busy in trying to bring her down. Her. The monster. Jack had tried to protect her. But he had not seen the sword coming. He had not seen it as it descended on top of his head knocking him out. It was an accident on the guard's part. For he could not see Jack. No one could. But seeing him lie on the floor like that, unmoving and unresponsive she felt anger rising from within her. An anger that frightened her yet gave her strength to attack the guards in retaliation. She was not letting them take away the only best thing that could ever have happened to her.

 _ **What's standing in front of me**_

"Jack!" The cry tore past her lips the second she stepped back into the palace. Her heart was lighter. She felt free. The kingdom was once again as it was before. She had made amends with her sister. Hans was behind bars and could not hurt anyone ever again. But she had been thinking about him. Had been thinking of breaking out of prison to see him and rescue him. Make sure he was alright. She had only just climbed the stairs of the palace when she had seen him exit through the window above her. He had stopped in mid-air staring down at her as if she were some form of illusion. But suddenly she felt his arms around her, the ground falling away from her feet as Jack hugged her, the wind lifting them away. Was it Jack's command or perhaps a little trick on the wind's part. Elsa did not know neither did she care. Laughing, tears of relief shining in her eyes she hugged him back, her heart bursting with happiness.

 _ **Every breath**_

How could it have gone so? As the fire surrounded her from all sides, Elsa clasped the small child in her arms, trying to keep her safe. She was hurt. Her head was spinning and she had inhaled too much smoke. Her powers would not come to her strong enough to stop the fire. The Queen was already too injured and exhausted for that. She knew she would not be able to last long, but maybe the child could. She glanced at the child. Calling up on the last of her strength she created a cradle of ice. Placing the child in the cradle she kissed her forehead, as the child looked up at her wide blue eyes. Eyes a lot like her own. "Be safe little niece. Keep watch over your mother and father for me." She cooed, letting the baby grip her much bigger finger. Waving her hand she inscribed one last message to her sister. A message in ice, kissed the baby's head once more, whispered a blessing, before sending the baby sliding down the message chute, it being only big enough to fit the cradle which was the size of the child. The fire around her was getting intense, it was licking at the hem of her dress, now destroyed from smoke. Suddenly the roof above her creaked. Blue eyes shot heavenward just in time to see the ceiling collapse. Wood and debris rained down her weak body. Elsa collapsed, crying out as a rather heavy beam landed on her leg.

 _ **Every hour has come to this**_

Instincts kicked in, and she tried her best to push it off but what little strength she had was leaving her and the smoke was making her vision hazy not to mention the smoke inside her. It was hopeless she knew it now. As she lost the last of her strength Elsa lay on the ground, smoke filling her lungs, searing heat all around her, her eyes turned heavenward, her thoughts turning to her sister, her brother in law, Olaf and finally Jack. A smile crept on her face as she thought of the boy with silver hair and eyes so blue they rivaled her own. A trembling hand slowly lifted to pull at the necklace resting against her neck, her fingers curled around it as tightly as they could given her limited strength. It unclasped from around her neck. It was cool despite the searing heat around her. Slowly her eyes started to close, her vision nearly obscured from the smoke. "I love you Jack Frost." She whispered to the wind, hoping it would carry her message to the Spirit of Winter.

Her eyes were on the full moon as it shone through the gaping hole. It was the last thing she saw. The last source of comfort. And then everything went black.

As her body stilled her hand fell at her side the necklace slipping from between her slender fingers.

 _ **One step closer**_

 ** _I have died every day waiting for you_**  
 ** _Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_**  
 ** _For a thousand years_**  
 ** _I'll love you for a thousand more_**

Darkness. That's the first thing she remembered. It was dark, and it was cold. And she was scared. Slowly blue eyes blinked open. They were bright yet they held fear in them. Fear of the unknown. But, then she saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. Her chest heaved as she took a deep shuddering breath, feeling it relax her tense muscles. She lifted her head, pressing a hand against it as she sat up, her movements slow and languid, her blue eyes never leaving the beautiful bright body that shone from the heavens. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, she wasn't scared anymore. A small almost shy smile made its way to her face as she pushed herself to her feet. Her gaze turned to take in her surroundings. Everything was black and burned. Had there been a fire? If so why was she still alive? Why she was there and what she was meant to do, she didn't know. But then she saw something. Lying on the ground was what looked like a snowflake. She stepped forward, reaching down to inspect further. No. Not a snowflake. A necklace. With the chain broken. Her hand flew to her throat, finding it bare. Picking up the piece of jewel she stood up, not noting how she stood, poised and graceful. Her finger touched the snowflake and a name rang in her mind. One that made her heart speed up and her eyes widen in surprise.

 _Jack Frost._

Was that why she was here? Her gaze turned to the moon once more. She voiced her thoughts but received no answer. Instead the moon shone brighter, the light falling on a particular spot. She was hesitant for a second before walking towards the lit pathway. As she walked, she felt as if someone was whispering in her ears. The voice was calm and loving. Protective even. It kept saying a name. Elsa. Over and over. Was that her name? A smile pulled at her lips and then suddenly there was a shower of snowflakes all around her. She gasped, and the snowflakes stopped moving. Was she the one who caused these snowflakes? Her gaze turned to the moon before dropping to the necklace. Her lips pursed in a determined manner, she gripped the broken chain of the necklace, brow furrowed in concentration. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as there was a slight glow emanating from her hands, and the chain resealed.

Her name was Elsa, the Snow Queen.  
How did she know that?  
The moon told her so.  
But that was all he ever told her.  
And that was a long, long time ago.

 _ **One step closer**_


End file.
